


Upping the Game

by werewolfsaz



Series: Defense [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to kick it up a gear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upping the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Good stuff starts here ;) lol  
> Comments feed the muses (chibi McDanno) so please, feed the animals  
> Enjoy

Danny had taken to dropping by Five 0 Gym a few nights a week. He pretended to just be 'in the area', shopping or idly passing the time. Steve always seemed pleased to see him, a wide smile lighting up his face whenever he spotted the blond. The first few times Danny had just chatted with him, easy and friendly. After a week he decided it was time to kick it up a notch.

Slipping on a pair of blue running shorts, a white tank top and his running shoes one evening, Danny set off jogging. He ran from his house, down to the beach and along the shore front to the gym. The pounding of his feet in the pavement was oddly calming and the route was so familiar that he could let his mind wander. As it always did these days, it wandered straight to Steve. In his mind's eye he saw the taller man's fluid movements, the way his muscles stretched and flowed under his darkly tanned skin. Danny had become slightly obsessed with Steve's hands. He found himself staring at them during the self defense lessons, picture the wonderful way they would feel on his body. He wanted to feel them slide through his hair as Steve tilted his head for a searing kiss. He wanted them gliding down his neck, tracing his collarbone, the defined cut of his chest muscles. He wanted those long digits to peel his clothes away, dance over his naked skin, curl around his rock hard cock.

The scream of brakes and sulfurous cursing jolted Danny from his thoughts. Apologizing to the driver, embarrassed that his dreaming had nearly caused an accident, Danny glanced round, realizing he was close to the gym. He grimaced at his sweat soaked body but then decided it might work to his advantage.  
"Hey Danny!" a voice called. Slowing, the blond saw Steve just locking up for the night.  
"Hey yourself," he grinned. He wiped his brow with his forearm, feeling his top slide up, revealing a strip of his taut belly. "Done for the day already?"  
"Yeah, figured I'd close early and get my paper work done at home. Had a good run?"  
"Who said I've been running?" he winked. "Lots of ways to get hot and sweaty."

Steve blushed alluringly. The blond wondered what else made the Navy man blush.  
"Uh, I'm sure there are," Steve stammered. Hiding his wicked smirk, Danny stretched his arms over his head and bent over to touch his toes. He knew this pose showed off his muscled body beautifully. It also presented Steve with an excellent view of his hard thigh muscles and firm ass. Straightening back up, he nodded to a shaved ice stand a little further up the street.  
"Fancy a shave ice before I head home? My treat," he offered. Steve's answering smile made Danny's heart do a funny flip flop in his chest and blood plummet south to his groin. 

They ordered their icy treats, moving to sit on one of the benches along the sea front. Danny tugged his shirt off, wiping away excess moisture from his neck and chest. Out the corner of his eye he caught Steve staring at him, hazel eyes dancing away before the blond looked round properly. Counting that as a tiny win, he took a bite of his cherry ice, gasping when it dripped onto his chest.  
"Holy Hera, that's cold!" he squeaked, brushing the rapidly melting ice away. A deep rumbling laugh made him look at Steve, who was leaning forward, face creased with amusement.  
"Oh, think that's funny, huh?" Danny grinned. With a flick of his wrist, he splattered the dark haired man with sweet ice crystals. Steve flinched back as they splashed on his face, laughing harder.

Using the hem of his shirt, he wiped the sticky mess off his face, a crooked grin on his lips. Danny couldn't look away from the exposed skin of the Navy man's tanned stomach. He traced the cut of those wash board abs with his eyes, mouth practically watering, before jerking his gaze back to Steve's face.  
"Missed a bit," he chuckled, fighting his erection down. With a soft smile, Danny reached out and wiped a smear of cherry shave ice from his cheek with hid thumb. Making sure the tall man was watching, Danny snaked his tongue out, curling it the pad of his thumb then sucked it into his mouth. Steve's eyes went wide, lips parting slightly.  
"Got it," the blond smirked. "Well, I better let you get on home. That paper work won't do itself. See you for Gracie's class tomorrow."  
"O...Okay, sure," Steve stuttered. With a wink and a wave, Danny set off towards home at a slow jog. He fancied he could feel hazel eyes on him as he moved away. When he was sure that Steve couldn't see him anymore, he let out a whoop and sprinted the rest of the way home, beaming.


End file.
